the_chasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chase (List of Issues)
List of episodes, the names of chaser, the results of the game and wins on the British gameshow 'The Chase' On Other Series 11 or 2018 pages it says the future chasers, results but on the main results for all series we won't do that, I (Dave Harton) will insert them into their episode after it's been aired on TV, I will have dates up for the current & next week. on a Sunday I will add dates for the week after that. Series 1 - June 29, 2009 - July 10, 2009! - 10 Episodes Series 2 - May 24, 2010 - July 17, 2010! - 40 Episodes Series 3 - January 3, 2011 - February 25, 2011 - 40 Episodes Series 4 - September 5, 2011 - January 29, 2012 / ''60 episodes! ''Series 5 - January 31, 2012 - March 30, 2013 (120 episodes) Series 6 - October 29, 2012 - June 2013 *The episode that aired on 21 December 2012 featured Lorraine Kelly, Craig Charles, Jamelia and Dom Joly, who all played for ''Text Santa.[1] This episode featured all four Chasers. Each celebrity picked out a Christmas bauble from a bag that determined which Chaser they would face. Kelly picked out Mark, Charles picked out Anne, Jamelia picked out Paul and Joly was left with Shaun. For The Final Chase, Walsh asked the remaining celebrities (Kelly and Jamelia) which Chaser they wanted to play against. The celebrities picked Mark who failed to catch them, which meant that they won the £11,000 prize money they brought through to The Final Chase, but as it was played for Text Santa, the £11,000 prize money was doubled to £22,000. Text Santa 2015: Labbett was challenged by Denise Robertson 5, Brian McFadden 6, Andrea McLean 6, and Robert Rinder 6, all resplendent in Christmas jumpers. Three charities each received £2,000. On 23/9/15, 1/10/15, and 7/10/15, The Chase was preempted by the Rugby World Cup. Series 9 '''Series 10 Series 11 (2017-2018) RESULTS UPDATED 21/2/18 SERIES 12 ' 1 / March 2, 2018 / Paul Sinha / 3 contestants banked £55,000 / 15/15 (0:30)' 2 / March 27, 2018 / Jenny Ryan / 3 contestants banked £19,000 / 19/chaser scored 15 3 / April 12, 2018 / Shaun Wallace / 3 contestants banked £27,000 / 19/19 (0:04) 4 / April 13, 2018 / Paul Sinha / 0 contestants banked £4,000 / 17/17 (0:28) The episode originaly scheduled for October 17th 2012 was shown on March 30th 2013 due to a watterlogged pitch the previous day for football and was moved to the next day from 4pm effecting The Chase being aired. No episode was aired on June 6th 2014 for an unknown reason. No episodes were aired on September 24th, October 1st or October 7th due to coverage of the 2015 Rugby Cup. No episode was aired on Friday 20th January 2017 because of Donald Trump's inauguration was being aired on ITV from 4:00pm. (This was planned unlike a terror attack so an episode wasn't cancelled and just moved on to the Monday 23rd.) No episode was aired on Wednesday 22nd March 2017 becuase A ITV News Special was aired to cover the proceedings of a shooting outside the house of commons from 4:00PM. The episode planned for this day was eventually aired on October 24, 2017.' For anyone confused, the episodes are put in episode order, rather than air date. There are other pages for air date orders for other series. Statstics updated 18/05/2018 __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:The Greatest Chases